


505

by HexZachlar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexZachlar/pseuds/HexZachlar
Summary: If a hero known to be dead causes the death of a hero and does so in front of other heroes. There is no sadder moment for them. So what will they do now? Will they turn a blind eye to this betrayal and remain silent, or will they take revenge? Above all, will Natasha Romanoff, who suffered the most from this betrayal, forgive this betrayal?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> If betrayal is happening by your favorite person, life would be like a hell.

Natasha Romanoff was not a crying person. When those who had witnessed that moment - that is, the moment after yawning - were often surprised because of her watery eyes, she did not even bother to try to explain the situation, and she once again yawned from the lie, causing the other to make a huge haa voice in the sense that his/her understood. As you can see, apart from this involuntary incident, Natasha has never been seen to cry. I wish I could say everything has a first time, but even though Natasha Romanoff didn't show its to her teammates, there were times when she cried. It has been a first for them. It had been a long time for the woman.

That day when Steve Rogers betrayed her. It was a bad day for everyone, not just for Natasha. Oddly enough, two words were enough to ruin them. The reliable, respected man killed Sam Wilson with one bullet. While Sam's lifeless body was on the ground, Steve Rogers took on the vengeance villains, and as he looked away in the distance on a shocked face of Natasha - not even the others - just her. He simply said, looking coldly and mercilessly at her:

"Hail Hydra!"

The supposed dead Steve Rogers killed his replace Sam Wilson after he died, and he did so in front of his wife and friends. Natasha had other feelings before Sam Wilson died. She lived excitement, confusion, at the realization that Steve was alive and that his longing was suddenly suppressed. While she was waiting impatiently for the moment he would hug him, she suddenly jumped with the sound of a gun she heard. When Sam fell to the ground, his blood mingled with the sand that met his head. Everyone was only able to stare at Sam for up to two seconds. They felt like they were staring into blankness as they lifted their heads off Sam very quickly and looked at Steve. And after they heard that word from Steve's mouth, they froze. What they saw could not be Steve Rogers. He certainly couldn't be him, but he was. Others thought that way or wanted to believe that he was somehow controlled, but Natasha Romanoff was the only one who didn't believe it. She realized that Steve was in Hydra of his own accord. Because he knew that a brainwashed man would still not have a wedding ring on his finger. Natasha could not stop her eyes from tearing up and then tears. This was not really surprising when everyone was witnessing this moment, but Clint Barton was surprised at this moment, too. With his gaze on the woman, he saw her hand slowly go to her pistol.

Steve was unresponsive as all of Natasha's love flowed with those her tears. Others were disturbed by their breathing and really wanted to find the right phrase to speak, but what was it called? They had learned about Steve's lived, and before they had to find out, they saw him become a murderer. In anger, Natasha pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Steve and fired. Steve shielded himself from the bullet that hit his head with his shield, but another shot hit his right leg. As Steve fell to the ground with a groan, after throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing, everyone turned to look at Natasha.

The woman was crying more now. She shivered and her gun fell out of her hand. Without looking at anyone, she turned and walked away from the scraps. She found herself emerging from that gloomy field and overlooking the tree-lined valleys. As the sun casts a blood-red shadow on the blue of the lost sky behind the mountains, what happened five minutes ago passed before her like a film strip. She could see Sam Wilson's blood, Steve's blue eyes, and even herself. Natasha opened it in her palm and looked at the ring she had never taken off her finger. She didn't want to carry that ring anymore. Steve Rogers, whom she loved, was dead. She should have accepted this. She had to get rid of that ring. She hadn't thought of being addicted to the past, but she was thinking now. She had taken it while looking at the face of that stranger, but now she could not take off her ring. She could not betray her loved one. If she wanted to leave it in the past, she should have done it in a good moment.

She did it a day later. At Sam Wilson's funeral. It was a beautiful funeral held in peace. She gave a succinct speech while mourning his death at the church. Although Avengers felt somehow deep pain for Sam Wilson, they did not forget that they were also eating dagger by Steve. They hadn't told the instant media that it was Steve Rogers who killed Sam, they couldn't. Because if they did, it would be Steve, not Sam, to will be spoken. When the coffin was buried in the Washington Military Cemetery, Natasha stood in black in the back, disturbed by the flashes in her face. It was not surprising that the press was also present. With the community dispersed, she walked into the cemetery next to Sam Wilson. Two years ago, she lost Steve Rogers. Natasha cried for the last time as Steve gave his last breath in Natasha's arms. She remembered; those icy hands, that kiss of goodbye to blood-covered lips. She personally witnessed that his heart had stopped. She was sure those blue eyes wouldn't open again, but she saw those eyes yesterday. She saw how those eyes looked at her. Was he really Steve? Natasha took off her glasses. Her eyes were red and swollen, since she hadn't slept since yesterday and cried for hours. She smiled hardly and bowed her head. She played with herself ring. Turning her head when he felt a hand on the her shoulder, she encountered Clint. Natasha shed a tear as Clint wrapped it and laid it under his shoulder.

"I really wish he was dead."

"I know." Natasha closed her eyes and gave a bitter smile as she got up from Clint's shoulder and looked at him.

"Everything is a lie, Clint. His purity, his love, his mercy." Clint nodded as he sighed and walked away from Natasha. Natasha took off her ring in a snap and dug it into the earth. She looked at the name on the tombstone after she covered it.

“You're dead to me, Rogers.” He said. The pain gradually turned into hate. "I'll put you here in my own hands."

Steve was watching Natasha with binoculars in a black vehicle at the entrance to the cemetery. In fact, he always watched her for the following two years. He would watch after that. Because he loves her. Even though the woman didn't love him anymore, Steve would always continue to do. Maybe they would face each other often and hurt each other unintentionally. But it would never be painful enough to die. At least that's what Steve had hoped for. What happened yesterday was a reflex thing that emerged as a result of a sudden shock. Those two bullets .. He could have died. Whatever happens, Steve was prepared for what will happen yesterday. He had waited for that moment for two years. Yes, everything was as he wanted. There was only one snag. Just one problem. Natasha Romanoff could hardly digest the betrayal of her lost husband. She was enraged. She couldn't handle it. Cried. She cried in everyone. That's why Steve was surprised. He had been watching her for two years. Watching Natasha, who cried in secret for the first year, he was not so surprised, Steve. This time she was more upset than she was with every time he cried. Because it was a tremendous pain. Worse than a dead Steve was a betraying Steve.

The car, drove away from the graveyard after he gestured with his chin to the driver to leave. Steve came to his mansion, where he had been regularly for two years. It was an underground lab away from Washington. The head of Hydra, Red Skull, had transferred Steve and a Hydra Agent named Ophelia to rule the place. Unlike Steve, Ophelia was a senior agent working for this organization since her birth. It was almost like nobody knew Ophelia, who took over the management in a short time thanks to the trainings she received. Her enemies called him by the nickname Viper, while those under her command called her Madame Hydra. Just like Steve, she had a lot of arguments with Steve for two years when she became a leader, but the argument always ended in compromise. That's why things grew quickly when they both had team spirit. Hydra continued to grow while maintaining privacy.

And with Shield so convinced that the organization had disappeared long ago, with Red Skull's dead, it was time for Hydra to show itself in a shocking way. The plan was: to lure the new Captain America into a trap and to post news of the trap to the other Avengers. They did it. Sam got trapped and fell trapped as the others became aware. And then Steve Rogers entered the scene. The events were as follows in detail;

Sam Wilson was on a mission gave by Pierce at noon. This task was to find out what was going on with an organization (supposedly) found to have landed on the garbage island. Sam was assigned alone as it was a secret mission. He got on his jet and went on a long journey to that island. Shortly after that, Pierce added a flurry to his face, telling the other members about the trap. Alexender Pierce rushed long enough to let his favorite gray suit crease, approaching the members chattering in the hall. Others realized at first glance that Pierce was going to talk about an important point. Otherwise, the man would arrange a meeting or not come running.

"Guys! Sam." He said with a gasp. "In danger." In their surprise, they all rose up and became close to Pierce. When Tony asked what was happening, Pierce took his breath under control and explained:  
"He asked me for permission to go to the rubbish island. I asked him why, but he was in a hectic state. I pressed him to tell him. They captured his sister Sarah. They had an account with me, he said. Threatening messages were on their phones. He didn't care. They kidnapped his sister. He asked permission to save him. I said I was going to give it, but I just think it would be dangerous. He must have been too threatened to notify. I came to you. Something might happen to him. "

While everyone was looking at each other, Natasha was thrown directly:  
"Is his radio not working?"

"He disabled the radio, unavailable."

"Natasha! You must save the captain." This repeating voice from Natasha's ear reminded her of memories from two years ago. Steve Rogers had gone on a mission to be trapped two years ago, and that sentence from Nick Fury's mouth when he heard of it was now happening again. Under the leadership of Natasha, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Scott, and Hope were on their way to the rubbish island.

Sam had just landed on the island. There were piles of scrap that were clearly visible from the air. Bird's eye view of the island resembled a maze. It was a garbage island indeed, but nature was not dead. The scraps are far away, and there was a lot of green space among the scraps. It was a journey to the mysterious island, almost. But Sam was too focused on his mission to admire it. When he landed on the ground in invisibility mode, he began to wander carefully through the dump. He looked forward to finding people from the organization.

When a plane got into the pile, he heard noises from outside. He had found them. Slowly the plane on slipped from the torn curtain of the cabin and came to its broken point and watched outside, collapsing. He saw two black coats of the organization members. He saw that he was carrying material from the ground and putting it in his motor vehicles. When one of the men turned around, he noticed their symbols on their backs. He squinted his eyes and, looking intently, he saw a skull-headed octopus.  
While he was muttering "Hdyra?", the big man passing the curtain stood behind Sam. It was too late when Sam felt the stir. He fainted with a fist as soon as he turned around.  
When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the same place again. He was in the plane wreckage. Red-booted feet stopped in front of him as he squinted and slowly straightened at the sun hitting his face through the broken little windows. Sam leaned back, hands and feet tied, and was able to open his eyes with the man's shadow striking him. As he glanced from down the up, he was surprised to see the face he knew.

"Steve?"

"Sam." He said cheerfully. "You took good on my shield." He glanced at the relic shield in his hand.

"You live." Steve nodded with a smile. "Are you ... one of them?"

“From whom?” Steve asked amused. He approached Sam and crouched to get in line. "Say, tell me, don't be afraid!"

"Why is that?" Sam got angry. Everything felt like a nightmare. "Why are you on the Hydra side?"

"Nice question." His smile inflict disappointment to Sam's face. Steve was working for Hydra. He wouldn't believe if he died, but it was real.

"Let me explain to you this way, old friend. I've been working for this organization from the beginning. So even when we met on that run, I was on this side."

"Why? How come such a thing? Steve, are they playing with your brain, for God's sake?" Steve rose up in laughter. "You can't fit that to me, can you?"

"Of course not. You ... you are Steve Rogers." Steve walked left and right through the wreckage with a sarcastic glance as Sam shouted. "You are the one who destroyed Hydra in the Second World War. You are good. You are the symbol of America." Sam was miserable as he shook his head. "Everyone can turn out to be a traitor, but you couldn't be you, Steve."

"I became a traitor. What happened? Does the country shake? Everyone feels insecure?" Steve stood before him again. "No, Wilson. I'm dead and I'm just an idea right now." Sam frowned.

"One person does not make the country insecure. The government makes people feel like an insect. People are crushed at the slightest issue. Why? Because they want it and you get their share of it." Steve looked at his shield and threw it into a corner. "Heroism is over. It is no longer the age of players who play under the name of democrats. The era is the ruling system that brings out strong people."

"Steve you're wrong-"

"I'm not wrong, Captain!" Steve roared. "You take orders from people who advocate justice and equality but benefit from it. I ask you, captain. Do you think the world will walk like this? Is this how the society is saved?"

"Don't brag on me, Steve. You don't even care people. Do you want to be a dictator?"

"Not so much. I'm not a fascist-"

"You are in the organization that defends it, are you aware?"

"We are not the German army, Sam. We are the new order builders. We are the justice hidden within you."

"That's not justice, Rogers. You're in the wrong place. You're thinking wrong."

"I'm wrong. So how right are you?" Steve laughed sarcastically. "You are more wrong, Wilson. The world is not the place to choose right or wrong. It is just a struggle of the strong and the weak."

"Are we strong, weak in humans?" Steve shook his head. "Then what are you?"

"We are the ideas. We are the stronger. We are neither weak nor the strongest. You are the strongest from the beginning. People will always be weak. You will fall. We are not the strongest, we will be stronger every time. That's all."

"You are crazy." Steve laughed as he paced. "Are you going to kill me?" Steve shook his head as he continued to laugh.

"It's sad that you won't be able to see the new world, but don't be so sad. I told you about the future. So you will be considered lucky. There are many more people who will die without seeing this, not knowing."

"Steve. This is not you."

"Yes, I am. Steve you really know was an actor. He fooled you."

"Everything, everything was a lie." Sam looked at the ring on Steve's finger. "Is that a lie too?" When Steve looked where Sam was looking, he saw the wedding ring. "Didn't you love your wife?"

"Look, you're going to die. That's why I can give you a secret." Steve slowly approached Sam.

"I am in love with my wife."

When the jet was heard, Steve smiled and looked out the window. The jet had landed nearby. Steve tore the rope from Sam's foot with his gun. Then he grinned and looked at Sam as he removed the silencer from the gun.

"You will die for a good cause." Sam frowned in all his anger, frowning as much as he could, looking at Steve's grinning face as badly as he could. "They will not forget you, Sam. You will be remembered later. We will refer to you as the victim who died in the ascension of Hydra."

After Steve took his shield, he got behind Sam and lifted him off the ground and out of the wreckage. Before he went through the curtain, Sam said his last word.  
"This will be your second kill for me. You were such a filthy man." Sam whispered. "I hope the woman you say you are in love will bring your to an end."

"I hope." They went outside. He was against the avengers. They were all lined up side by side, looking at Steve in surprise. They didn't even realize that Sam's hands were tied. As soon as Steve pointed his gun, which he held tightly in his hand, at Sam's head, he fired. After Sam fell to the ground, Steve looked at Natasha. He saw her, now. He was no stranger to tears. So is her thoughts. Natasha would not forgive betrayal.

He managed to partially protect himself with the shield when the woman fired. He survived a bullet in his head, but when he hit his leg, he realized it was time to leave. He threw a smoke bomb and ran away. He got on the jet that was waiting for him. Leaving the island, he watched the sunset and smiled. He missed her eyes so much that Steve was scared to even ruin the plan, but he succeeded. They would know Hydra that enemies exist. Then there was chaos and blood. Then order. And to be able to convince his love of Natasha if he can.


	2. God Knows I Loved

"Don't be fooled by his looks, Nat!" Tony stood up and shouted. "Steve is too old." While the guests were laughing, Pepper pulled her husband into place, who always ruined the moments with his jokes. After Natasha laughed, she moved her mouth. I love what should I do? Those who read Natasha's mouth laughed again. Then there was an uncomfortable silence for Steve. He was ready for marriage until the end. You just know, he can be the shyest person in those special moments. Being aware that Steve's nervousness was evident, Natasha whispered.

"Just look into my eyes, Rogers." Steve listened to this melodious sound mingling with the roar of the wind and turned his blue eyes to the forest. Natasha's eyes were a forest. Dark places where it will disappear and a lush world where it will go beyond being lost. Two of them were staring at him now and Steve didn't know which one to disappear. Still, those eyes gave peace. Behind the curtains lowered in a split second, that is, with each blink, he was even calculating how many times he was deprived of that eye, recorded by his own brain. He wanted to see it that way, he loved it that way.

And we were on a day that made this love official. In the country garden behind the Avengers mansion, one side overlooks the sea and the other side overlooks the forest; They was getting married in front of all his friends. Natasha may have worn a white dress for duty in her life, but other than that she wouldn't wear white, which is not a color she would like to wear; She wore it as a wedding dress on the most important and beautiful day of her life. At first she made up excuses for her friends, but they were stubborn and Natasha was in love enough to break her stubbornness. So it didn't cause much of a problem for a dress to wear once. She wore a plain nice wedding dress and was delighted with it.  
Steve broke down unexpectedly. He didn't like to wear anything other than his uniform and the clothes Natasha bought. I must underline that; After Natasha had the old-fashioned clothing scandal on his first day of meeting Steve and the days that followed, Steve had made a purchase for the Shield when he got into Shield, and gave it a think note as a little gift for getting used to the new world. Steve acknowledged the goodwill of the shoulder-to-shoulder battle in her fight against Loki and his army, and trusted Natasha's choices. While working for Shield, these two friends, who were more friends at the time, became increasingly warm to each other and eventually something emotional developed between them. And while many things have changed, the idea behind Steve's outfits has never changed.

Steve would have worn his groom on duty, but when it came to his own marriage, it was a bit difficult. The excuse was that he couldn't fit into it. And his friends told him it was from excitement, enthusiasm. It was kind of like that, but Steve couldn't really fit in the suit with that big size. The broad shoulders especially, the suit suit seemed to burst from there. I don't even talk about his shoes. He does not like and does not like any shoes other than his boots. He thinks he will leave his feet. So if they ask where it is not most comfortable, he will directly say his shoes. Yes, he did break down, but he promised to endure it for today. Now, while the guests were watching him, while he was preparing his oath speech in his mind (unfortunately he hadn't prepared an oath speech despite sitting and thinking for hours) and he wasn't even sure that he could improvise now, he sweated.

Nick Fury was standing in front of a thin A podium, to marry off his two avengers. When she looked at both of them, even his serious state was finding it hard not to laugh. They would die of excitement in front of the people in front of these two vengeful Nick, who were the nightmare of enemies. Yes, Natasha was no different from Steve. She was also suffering from an instant excitement. As green eyes were good for Steve, Natasha had chosen the place where she would disappear. She was the middle of the ocean. She was calming down there a little bit, relaxing. As the two died of excitement, their heads were in a completely different place. They were getting lost with each other and nobody noticed it. But Natasha had one ear in the real world, I think she started her speech. Before that, she smiled and sighed.

"Rogers, I have to admit to you and our guests that I couldn't prepare a speech." Natasha smiled shyly. Steve mumbled as he smiled too, he said; me too. Meanwhile, the guests were watching the two with admiration, as if they were watching a romance movie.

"I thought a lot and wrote a lot, but everything I wrote was garbage. I'm a bad example of paper waste." Everyone laughed. Steve gave a grateful smile.

"What should I do. I am unsuccessful in putting my feelings on you on a piece of paper. Even though I was sorry for that of me were madly happy about it. Because I used thought that feelings are simple things. Being in love is totally absurd but thanks to you I understood. You taught me a good lesson, darling. " Natasha took hold of Steve's hands.  
"I didn't know. I learned. You taught me everything, darling. Goodness, compassion, love. You did not teach me how to fall in love, but you also helped me choose who to fall in love with. That's why we are not only people in love. We are friends. We are life partners. We are a beautiful family that will share everything, no matter what happens to each other, good and bad. We are perhaps the same sprouts growing up in this huge family. Our color is different, our personality is different, but we teach us to each other. Right? " As Natasha got emotional, her voice became thinner. Steve shook her hands confidently.

"Loving you is the best thing, Steve. I'm glad I loved you. I'm glad I fell in love with you. I'll always love you no matter what." After Natasha finished her speech, there was applause. Natasha almost cried, she came out with happiness but wisely. She kept his eyes on her to stand tall and listen to the man she loved. Steve looked up and looked around as he watched her hands holding as if glancing at a memory. He studied the faces of his friends one by one and then turned to his lover.

"We're not that different, I think. The curse of not preparing a speech is on me." The people chuckled. "But I'm definitely not a waste of paper." Everyone laughed more.

"Still, wasting paper would have been more helpful than killing my head. Yeah, I spent hours in thoughts for this moment. Is it worth it? Damn, I'm doing an improvisation right now. I hope I don't mess it. But I screwed it, right?" As Natasha smiled, she shook her head.

"How can I tell you about my love for you? Should I do something? Should I show it? How can I tell you that I love you? Believe it, I don't know. So I just take refuge in God." Steve sighed.

"God knows that I love, darling. I know. You know, but most importantly, our hearts are beating for each other. If one day one will stop, the other will stop. If one is going to thump, the other will be thrown. Just for each other. Whatever. I will not stop loving. Because I am in love with you. Because I love you unconditionally. Our ideas are different, what we believe is different. What difference does it make? Love means completing it. Let's not forget that, okay?" Natasha shook her head as her tears of happiness poured out. After Nick's speech, he left his seal on his lover's lips. In their speeches, they took their oaths with sentences that would not leave them for their lifetime and added loyalty to their love with the ring they wore.

Steve now remembered his wedding day, sitting in one of the living rooms of the underground lab, staring at his ring. He rethought the words he had made for each other. He both smiled and mocked. Because no matter what, he realized that it was just a lie. Ideas thus killed love. Maybe it died for the woman, but Steve didn't give up. He continued to love her unconditionally. As Steve spent time alone with his memories, he noticed the person watching him through the open door. Ophelia was grinning at the wandering man leaning against the door frame. When she came to the eye, he entered.

"How was the funeral?"

"It was good. Everyone was mourned. Just like at my funeral, but this time there were more people. I was some jealous." Ophelia giggled as she sat in the other chair and leaned back. Crossing his legs, Steve's ring caught her eye. Then she looked at the face of the man who had stopped speaking and was in rethinking.

"How was your wife?" Steve did not turn to Ophelia and answered with a bitter grin.

"She's angry. She hates me."

"You knew that would happen." 

"Yes, I knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I hoped she would understand me."

"You're hurt, Steve. She'll kill you without blinking." Ophelia said, emphasizing Steve's bandaged leg. Steve was silent to this. Ophelia straightened and held her head close to Steve.

"I asked before, but I want to ask again. Because now you have come across her. The answers to some questions will therefore change. It has to change." Steve knew what Ophelia was going to ask, but he paused to listen to her, or to answer until she asked.

"You were ordered to kill Natasha. Would you kill it? Would you really do that?" Steve frowned.

"I used to don't it but I do, now."

When Natasha opened her eyes, she found herself curled up on the carpet. Her head was still aching, she clenched her teeth and, with a grunt, lifted her head off the ground. She blinked before looking around. She was so tired that she had no way to turn her head, but then she remembered where she was. It was in Steve's room. He came here after the funeral and messed up the room. Everything was scattered around her in pieces. Natasha lay on her back on the carpet with a sigh. She crossed her hands to her stomach and watched the ceiling. Although she was unresponsive and sullen, the tears from her eyes crept into her hair, and the memories she wanted to forget came next. A memory came to life from this room because he was in this room.

"Is the bed broken or is the ceiling pierced?" Steve, leaning against the door, hoped to be spotted watching Natasha lying on her back on the rug, but her large body was small for the thoughts that Natasha was distracted.

Natasha turned her head and grinned at Steve's question. Steve passed in front of Natasha with a smile and checked the bed with his hand. "Pretty solid." Natasha chuckled.

Steve then curled up next to Natasha. He also lay on his back and watched the ceiling. "Not a hole in the ceiling."

When they both laughed, they felt the need to look at each other. Natasha grinned as they turned their heads and glanced at each other. "I was thinking."

"You were thinking?"

"Huh." At the same time she shook her head.

Natasha Romanoff had created the space for thinking. In the most absurd place imaginable, Natasha was always thinking. Ha! When says nonsense, don't think that she thinks while taking a shower or sitting on the toilet. Everyone does it, dear. But Natasha does something different. She perches like a bird where he wants to think and does not leave, until her thoughts are over.

"What were you thinking?"

"Us."

"About what?"

"We are about increasing the number of people in the word." Steve smiled, surprised.

"What?"

"It's been a year since we got married, Steve and we still don't have a child."

"Natasha ..." laughed. "Do I hear it right? You want a baby?"

"So it doesn't matter if I just want it, Steve. Do you want it?" Steve turned his body to his lover and eyed him with happy surprise.

"I think you know the answer." Natasha chuckled and then slowly approached his lover. She muttered in a wishful voice:  
"I think I know."

Steve slammed down on the lips approaching his lips, and their kiss was disturbed as his fingers descended from her shoulder to her stomach and thighs. Natasha parted her lips for a few seconds while Steve took Natasha under it.

"I think let's continue on his solid bed." Steve smiled, then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body firmly. Their lips met again when he picked her up. When Natasha dipped her hands in the man's blond hair, she dispersed them. Steve slowly pulled his gripping hands down, reaching her hips and squeezing her hips. Natasha groaned in Steve's mouth and spoke as she gasped. 

"Gate." Steve nodded as he kissed her and they turned with the woman. Steve took his steps toward the door and first closed the open door with his outstretched leg, then pressed the woman hard against the closing door. Natasha groaned as her back slammed against the door and tugged on Steve's hair. While Steve was busy enough to kiss Natasha, his hand could not find the door handle. His hasty and clumsy gestures made Natasha laugh, and she took a hand, reached down and found the doorknob. From there she touched the lock and turned it.

"Don't be so excited, Captain." Steve carried her to the bed and laid the woman's body on the bed. Standing on his knees, he crossed his arms to take off his shirt. With the help of Natasha, she was taking off his shirt, while the woman's fingers moved around the man's stomach for a while.

Steve's hands were quick to take off the woman's shirt. When they were suddenly both half naked, they touched their bodies for a while. Natasha tried hard to open the man's pants button. The buttons opened, but before he could pull the zipper down, Steve reached over her and clung to her lips. He kissed the woman's lips brutally and exploitatively, and their tongues ran through their mouths.

Steve put his hands on her legs. Squeezing her flesh he came up to her hips. It took a lot of effort to knead them. Since she was still on jeans, he could not get enough efficiency. He clasped both hands between their bodies to take off the woman's jeans and quickly unbuttoned the buttons and pulled the zipper down. His fingers grasped the pants, then he spread his elbows. He pulled as if to tear. As the trousers came down, the man's hands came to out. This time he quickly pulled down from both sides. Steve lifted off her as the trousers gathered around her ankles. He came to her toe to get rid of the trousers completely. When he tossed the trousers in a corner, he lifted her ankle to take the socks. When the stockings were gone, the man's hands were still holding the woman's feet. Steve drew a path, grabbing the legs from feet to ankles. Both palms climbed above the woman's legs.

Steve grinned as he did this. Natasha, on the other hand, was giggling at the height of pleasure. When he finally grabbed the woman's panties, Natasha grabbed the man's neck and tried to pull it to herself. Steve, realizing that it was not his turn, obeyed Natasha and licked as he moved towards her face, forming a long straight line starting from the abdomen to the neck. The wetness of that line separating the woman made her feel shiver. Later, she tasted her first pleasure with kisses, licks and bites on her neck. At the first moment of her moans and desires, Steve slipped his hand firmly into her panties to please her even more. Steve's cold hand made her shiver and caused her body to contract. Steve felt the wetness a great deal and enjoyed it. Then he increased the wetness by running his fingers on the upper parts. As the woman continued to moan, Steve pushed a finger deep inside her. Steve gave a kiss to the neck as the woman threw her head back in a loud groan. With his free hand, he began to caress the woman's forehead and her hair. She was already sweating. Her body was hot in the fire, it was flame.

"God!" Cried out. Her orgasm was already at its peak. Steve rubbed his fingers on the woman's clitoris, and to stop her escalating cries, he closed his lips and ran his tongue around her mouth. As Natasha continued to moan into Steve's mouth for the pleasure, she closed her eyes tightly with both his hands pressed to cheek. While Steve was struggling to fit her in his palms, Natasha put her hands on Steve's manhood. Steve was already hard. It could not stand there any longer. It should have set free. It should have gotten where it belonged, but before that, Steve groaned at the her hand of his manhood and pulled his kisses out of her mouth and put his hand on her back to release the two large breasts from the bra. He simply pulled out hook. Meanwhile, he was already kissing her breasts. When the bra came off, Steve threw it aside. Just as it seemed, the big breasts were in front of her. Steve took them in his mouth and kissed and licked them exploitatively. Her erect nipples elongated and reddened by Steve's bites. Meanwhile, Natasha was enjoying the pleasure with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Steve looked amazing to her. In all circumstances. But she had to admit. He was completely different in that bed.  
Steve pulled down his kisses after tasting the breasts. He wandered in her stomach for a short time. He licked and shined. Then he landed in the groin.

One hand was rising up as Steve descended. Steve kissed her legs inside, his hand kneading her breasts. And with his mouth, he pulled the panties down with the help of his other hand. His kisses continued on the inside of her legs, and he put his mouth inside. Natasha resisted that moment not to scream. She bit off her lower lip and her fingers clenched the sheet. Steve's hand reached for the woman's neck as he threw her head back. As Steve continued to lick, the woman stretched like a bow with a great contraction.

"Fuck!" Steve completely cut Natasha from the world. He carried her above the clouds. This transport was so wild that the woman's moans did not stop. The more Natasha moaned, the more Steve used his tongue.

"Steve!" She yelled out of breath. "Damn!"

Steve made Natasha even more crazy. A great scream continued until. Then he straightened up. He licked his wet and shiny lips. After grinning, Steve pulled down his underwear along with his pants. When he revealed his hardened manhood, Natasha looked up and grinned at Steve. Steve reached for the dresser drawer, but Natasha stopped him. With her breath still struggling to control, she whispered:  
"I want." Before Steve settled inside Natasha, he lay down on her, smiling as their faces stared at each other and his eyes followed through her eyes. Natasha put her palms on the man's cheek and, without taking her eyes off, approached his lips and muttered:  
"I love you."

When Natasha pulled out of her memories, she looked disgusted at the broken bed. She could not remember how many times she had sex there. She could not remember how many times she had expressed his love for her, screamed lustfully for Steve's name. She was ashamed of herself, her heart, her body. She returned to watch the ceiling as her lower lip trembled. She threw an object and made a small hole in the ceiling.

She smiled bitterly. Then her fingers on her belly squeezed her shirt, like tearing it. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She could bear all the pain. She would even endure Steve's betrayal, but she had an unforgettable pain that she could not bear. It was putting her in every pain. This unforgettable pain was the loss of her 5-month-old baby.  
An enemy shot her in the stomach. Her baby had died from that bullet, and as a black stain, she learned that she would never have a baby again. Whatever she had to have was taken away. She had only one wife left, but when he died, Natasha was almost destroyed. But she knew how to stand up. And now it has fallen again. Maybe it wasn't that strong this time. She didn't think she could get up anymore. All faith was shaken. Everything felt like a big lie. She was deceived. She was fond of love. She fell in love. And she just lost his own.

She turned her back to the bed and took the fetal position and closed her eyes. She felt out of place in this memory-filled place, but she didn't want to leave either because it gave peace to all those memories that she had shattered. She fell into a deep sleep, feeling relieved. She imagined Steve, whom she really loved, hugged her behind her back, and his hands crossed over her puffy stomach. When the door click was heard, Natasha was already asleep. The knocker opened the door and put his head inside. As soon as he got stung, he saw a little girl in her chaos, caught in the war she was fighting. He entered completely and, after glancing at the scattered, broken, and scattered objects in the room, went to her. As he gently poked her, the red hair covering the woman's face began to throw behind her ear.

"Tasha ..." continued to call her name over and over again, softly. At last the woman closed her eyes tightly as if in the sun and frowned. Then she opened her eyes as if in pain and saw Clint's blue eyes staring with sadness. She quickly turned her head to her stomach and the swelling in her hand and abdomen was gone. In a moment the imaginary dust flew away.

"Come let's take you to your bed." As Natasha wiped the tear marks from her face, she straightened and looked around, then turned to Clint.

"I'm fine, Clint. Why are you here?"

"To take you."

"No, I'm fine. Really. What's going on?"

"We're going to have a meeting. We need to make a decision, but you really have to rest." Natasha stood up with Clint as she shook his head.

"Let me go to my room. I'm getting ready, right now." Natasha rushed out of the room. Clint sighed as he was alone. He put his hand on his waist, turned around and looked at the state of the room once more. Yes, his voices sounded as she crashed, but he never thought it would be so ruined. He covered his mouth with one hand and left the room. When he reached the meeting room, he saw eyes on him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes now." He said, trying to believe what he said. Because he didn't know what the woman was feeling, but there was something he believed. It was that he took all her pain out of Steve's room. She was a little relaxed. Natasha felt like nothing had happened. She kept friends eyes away from her so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. They just thought about the topic they were going to talk about.

"Since everybody's here," said Hope. Hope was a smart, leading woman. Unlike her lover. She tells the plans. She could easily choose the right thing. While everyone was sitting at the table, Hope paced around.

"Let's present the ideas first." She promised Tony near first.

"The government is pushing it. They naturally wonder how the Captain died. We'd better explain it soon."

“They started protesting in the city immediately. Who are the killers?” Scott added.

"Well, we told you then what? Wouldn't people react more heavily to that?" Said Bruce.

“If we lie and it turns out the truth, we too would be guilty,” said Tony. He was also right.

“People will talk a lot, they will break down a lot, but they will forget,” Clint said. They shook their heads.

"They've taken over his brain, let's say it's being controlled," said Hope.

"No!" Natasha is thrown. "We'll tell the truth. Steve Rogers killed Sam Wilson. That's it." No one spoke on Natasha. Perhaps they were afraid of the woman's harsh expression, but completely justified her. That's why they were silent.

"Then—" The mansion's alarm went off. While everyone was looking at each other to see what's going on, Tony asked Friday.

"Friday?"

"Sir. FBI, the CIA is entering the mansion. It was a high-level protocol, so I had no power to stop it."

"What do they want?" He rose up in fear.

"Mr. Stark. They have caged cars with them." They all rose up, looking at each other in surprise with what Friday said. They went down to the entrance of the great hall. As the doors opened, CIA officers stood before them. After showing the CIA IDs for business, the rank of them began to speak.

"We're arresting Natasha Romanoff for the crime of killing Captain Sam Wilson." The team looked at the CIA agent with great surprise.

“What? There's something wrong,” snapped Clint.

"There is no mistake. You will be judged for helping the murderer." Clint opposed as the FBI soldiers put handcuffs on Natasha's arm. He tried to stop Natasha as they took her away. Natasha was unresponsive to the events. She bowed and let them take her away. She was put in the cage. The woman leaned her head against the window and looked at the mansion, and inside her anger overflowed. She was now sworn to kill Steve Rogers.

***

"We are presenting from Washington headquarters of the news. Today I will explain the details of an incident to which everyone will be shocked. We are now in front of the Washington courthouse. This place is very crowded. I have been waiting with curiosity like all my journalist friends. So what is the reason for this waiting? You know that Sam Wilson is about an hour ago. The images of the mysterious death have leaked. These images are talking to the whole world. Let me explain to our viewers who are unaware of the events. The images revealed that the Avenger member Natasha Romanoff shot and killed Sam Wilson with her gun. The government came to arrest Black Widow. They took them from their mansion and brought them to this courtroom to judge the other members who appeared in. We've been here for half an hour. They can leave at any moment." When the big screen closed, Steve turned to Red Skull to spew anger.

"You didn't say that would happen. Everyone would know I killed."

"We changed the plan because Romanoff hitting you worked very well. Achieving our goal has become easier." Since Steve was behind the plane wreckage, he was deliberately shot at that angle and could not appear in the images.

"Images are montage. You think you can't be understood?"

"Rogers! I don't understand your demeanor. Or do you still love your wife?" Steve glanced sideways at another person looking at her, Ophelia, and delivered his reply to Red Skull, who asked the question.

"Of course not! But that wasn't our plan. I was the star." He lied.

"It doesn't matter who is the lead. In people's eyes, the Avengers quickly faded away. It's time to come out. People need someone they can trust." Red Skull began to laugh as he grinned on his throne. A new era was beginning now. The new world was slowly being built by Hydra. And Steve was uncomfortable with this, rising up like this, to admit.


End file.
